Dare To Love You
by willowbabe
Summary: After failing to complete a dare, Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron are forced to take part in an even worse dare, chosen by Neville, Fred and George. What will they have to do? And will the humiliation have a happy ending?
1. The Dare

"Okay, the first one to throw up has to do a dare, chosen by everyone else." Neville marched up and down in front of the other boys in his dorm. "If that person does not complete the dare, then they will be forced to take part in an even worse dare, which will be chosen by two independent parties."  
  
Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry looked over in the corner where Fred and George sat waving menacingly. "I cannot lose!" Harry heard Ron mumble to himself. Harry agreed.  
  
"You will begin on my mark. If my esteemed colleagues Mr's Weasley may produce the articles?" Neville continued. Fred waved his wand, and a huge pile of pumpkin pastries appeared in front of each of the boys. "Okay? Everybody ready? Then.. GO!!"  
  
The boys launched themselves at the pastries, each making sure that they were not the losers. They were all thinking, 'Why did I say that I could eat the most? Why?' Ron was in the lead to start with, shoving them in his mouth whole, but Seamus was catching up. Dean and Harry were eyeing each other, cautiously in the hope that the other one would fall behind slightly. Dean and Harry didn't mind not coming first, but they definitely didn't want to lose.  
  
Soon it was neck and neck, with no-one ahead or behind. They all looked ready to throw up. Luckily there was only one pastry left in each of their piles.  
  
"Come on. I'm sure you can all manage one last pastry." Neville said, trying very hard not to laugh. The boys looked at each other. No-one wanted to come last. They all reached for the pastry and ate it quickly.  
  
"There! No-one came last!" said Seamus.  
  
"Oh but there are more pumpkin pastries for you to eat." Grinned George as he waved his wand, and more pastries appeared. Dean, Ron, Seamus and Harry looked at the pile before them, and then at each other. Simultaniously they all ran for the bathroom. Sounds of retching could be heard, and then they returned to the room, looking very pale-faced compared to before.  
  
"Well, in that case," grinned Neville "You all lost, so you all have to do a group dare." Ron groaned. He had started off so well. "And Fred, George and me get to decide." This time, everyone moaned. Fred, George and Neville huddled in the corner and then came back up. Fred got to be the one to share the dare.  
  
"You will be putting on a small show, in the common room tomorrow night. Each of you will have to serenade a girl of our choice, with a song. The choice of song is yours. If you refuse to serenade the girl we have picked out, then you will be made to commit an even worse dare."  
  
"You can either sing the song, with the others as backing, or sing it on your own. The choice is yours. Whatever you do, it must be ready by tomorrow night." Added George, grinning.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Dean asked. The three boys nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, now would you like us to tell you the girl you will serenade now, or in private?" Neville asked. Dean, Ron, and Harry opted for the private option, Seamus didn't.  
  
"Lavender Brown." Said George in a voice not unlike McGonagall's when she was telling them off. Everyone started laughing until Fred whispered a name in Ron's ear. Ron's eyes opened wide.  
  
"What?! You want me to sing to her?! But that's. I mean I.." He sat there flabbergasted. Everyone started pestering him as to who it was, but he remained quiet.  
  
Harry sat opposite him, wondering who it was. Harry had a fairly good idea who it was, and if it was that girl, he just hoped that Ron chose the right song. It was about time Ron got his act together, and did something about it. God knows, she did.  
  
Meanwhile Dean was being told his match. He didn't look as shocked as Ron, but his eyes widened slightly, and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Dean went and searched under his bed for something. He emerged with a guitar, and some pages of manuscript paper.  
  
"I'm sorted!" He grinned, "I'm off to practice." And he ran out of the room. Now it was only Harry left. Fred and George seemed to be grinning a bit too much to Harry's liking. They came up on either side of him, and whispered in his ear... 


	2. Dean's Turn

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I didn't write a disclaimer on the last chapter. Or a summery or anything actually. Anyway, I don't own anything. The song in this chapter is by the DumDums (Josh Doyle and Stuart are members of DumDums, and I deffo don't own them), and any other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Anyways on to the story.  
  
Dare To Love You  
  
Chapter 2: Dean's Turn  
  
  
  
The four boys took to the stage. Everyone in the whole Gryffindor house had turned up to watch. Dean scanned the crowd. In the front row sat Lavender, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, and.. Her! They seemed just as confused as everyone else. But it all became clear when Fred and George took to the stage.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and fellow classmates, welcome to the fifth year boys first ever performance. We are not sure what songs they will be performing, however our assistant, Mr Longbottom, assures us that they are of top quality." Fred declared.  
  
"So there is not much left to say except, over to you boys." George clapped his hands together, and then he and his twin bowed, and exited. The audience glanced at each other unsure whether to clap on run away. They decided to clap. Suddenly a drum git appeared on stage, and two guitars appeared, hanging from Dean and Seamus's neck. Neville walked on the stage, and took his place behind the drums. Harry and Ron disappeared to the side.  
  
Dean struck a chord. TWANG!!!! It echoed through the silent common room. He blushed, nervously. Neville held up his drumsticks, and in true drummer style yelled: "One, Two, Onetwothreefour!" And they played.  
  
"Why do you smile like that when you look at me  
  
When you know I can't have you  
  
Why do your glances seem like advances  
  
Is it just me Man I think I going crazy"  
  
Dean paused from singing, to glance at her. She was sitting there with a weird look on her face. It seemed to be a mix of that smile she always had around him, and a look of shock. That was fair. It always seemed to be him that was left stunned. This time it was her.  
  
"It aches in my heart  
  
With my friends I'm always acting so cool  
  
But I would sell out  
  
If only you be closer to you  
  
And there's nothing I can do"  
  
No time to look at her now, he thought. I've got to work on this fiddley link. He sneaked a look in anyway. God she's beautiful, He said to himself.  
  
"I can't get you out of my thoughts  
  
Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you baby  
  
Everything I do leads me back to you  
  
You gotta know that you're driving me crazy"  
  
Dean grinned, pleased that he had gone through half the song, without making any mistakes. Of course he knew both the song, and how to play a guitar. Years of growing up in a muggle family, especially next to Josh Doyle, meant that it was almost impossible not to. It was his friends, Neville and Seamus, that he was worried about. But they seemed to be doing fine.  
  
"Look at me girl, I'm a fool, I make you smile  
  
But I know I can't have you  
  
And I stare at the stars, wishing you weren't so far  
  
From my arms, not alone but I'm sick of being lonely"  
  
As he relaxed more, he started to play automatically, allowing himself to throw the odd smile at Her in the audience. He even managed to flick his hair in the same way Stuart had taught him. That earned him a few hopeful glances from several girls in the audience.  
  
"I try to love someone else  
  
And everyday I try to be true  
  
It only makes me feel worse  
  
Cos all I'm doing is thinking about you  
  
And there's nothing I can do"  
  
He was still looking at the audience, when he saw his previous girlfriend, Natasha. After much prodding from Seamus telling him that he needed to get a life, and stop moping around, he had asked her out.  
  
But as just like the song he sang, it wasn't right. When he kissed Natasha, he kept wishing (even imagining) that he was kissing Her. Eventually Natasha figured out, and dumped him. Luckily at the same time, Her boyfriend dumped her, so they could both console each other.  
  
"I can't get you out of my thoughts  
  
Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you baby  
  
Everything I do leads me back to you  
  
You gotta know that you're driving me crazy"  
  
One last fiddly bit, Dean grinned, and then I can go. But some part of him wanted to stay on stage. He loved this feeling of performing. Maybe there might be a magical version of this that he could do when he finished Hogwarts. That would really impress Her. Oh no! Dean was thinking about her again.  
  
"I can't get you out of my thoughts  
  
Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you baby  
  
Everything I do leads me back to you  
  
You gotta know that you're driving me crazy"  
  
He finished the song, and took a bow. Gryffindor house filled with applause. He didn't know performing was that good. He would have to talk to Josh over the summer. He looked and saw that She was standing up, and applauding with everyone else.  
  
"That song was dedicated to Parvati." He said, before Neville and Seamus rushed him backstage to get changed for the next number. 


	3. Harry's Turn

A/N: Sorry I only have Ron and Seamus left to do now. Can you guess who Harry's mystery girl is? Please reveiw. Oh and I don't own anything at all! Song belongs to westlife, and is dedicated to Mark Barlow. But he'll never know about this.  
  
  
  
Harry's Turn  
  
It was Harry's turn. He walked on, and grimaced. He hadn't been on stage during the first song, so he didn't know who was in the front row. But now it was his song, and he was able to see his audience. It was just his luck. He had to stand centre stage, with Her in the front row!  
  
He shot a look at Fred and George. They had planned it. They knew. Actually Harry was surprised that nobody else did. He had been so blatantly obvious over the past few weeks, blushing whenever She walked into the room, and constantly knocking things over in Her presence. He had fallen for Her hard and fast.  
  
He lifted up the microphone to his mouth, looked at her, gulped, and began to sing.  
  
"Hello, let me know if you hear me  
  
Hello, if you want to be near let me know  
  
And I'll never let you go"  
  
When Harry first met her, his first impression (although he hated to admit it) was that he thought of her as a sister. As time went on, and they got to know each other better, a friendship developed. And despite Harry's hard efforts, he began to have feelings for her. Loving feelings. Not as in brother-sister love. As is my-heart-breaks-when-I'm-not-near-you love.  
  
"Hey love,  
  
When you ask what I feel, I say love  
  
When you ask how I know, I say trust  
  
And if that's not enough."  
  
It didn't help that She (in Harry's eyes) got more and more beautiful everyday. He'd had crushes before, namely Cho Chang, but he couldn't remember feeling like this with her. This feeling was different.  
  
"It's every little thing you do  
  
That makes me fall in love with you  
  
There isn't a way that I could show you  
  
Ever since I've come to know you  
  
It's every little thing you say  
  
That makes me wanna feel this way  
  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
  
Cause it's every little thing you do"  
  
It had taken Harry by shock. One day She was just a good friend of his, the next if he went near to Her, his heart would start beating fast, and his whole body would begin to blush. And the other day in Potions, the memory was awful.  
  
"Don't ask why  
  
Lets just feel what we feel 'cause sometimes  
  
It's the secret that keeps it alive  
  
But if you need a reason why."  
  
She had turned up with a message. He had to go and see Dumbledore, and She was to go too. As they walked towards his office, Harry could feel himself blushing. He tried to hide it, by complaining that it was hot, but since it was snowing outside, Harry didn't think She believed it.  
  
"It's every little thing you do  
  
That makes me fall in love with you  
  
There isn't a way that I could show you  
  
Ever since I've come to know you  
  
It's every little thing you say  
  
That makes me wanna feel this way  
  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
  
Cause it's every little thing you do"  
  
In fact the only reason Harry hadn't asked Her out ages ago, was Ron. Harry knew that Ron would be upset, and after the episode in fourth year, when Ron and him broke up, Harry had been avoiding getting in conflict with him. Although Harry had a feeling there would be a big conflict afterwards.  
  
However, Fred and George seemed to approve of the relationship (It was because of them, that he was up there in the first place) and they were Her brother's too. So maybe he wouldn't die at the end of the song. Hopefully they would protect him from the wrath of Ron!  
  
"Is it your smile, or your laugh, or your heart?  
  
Does it really matter why I love you?  
  
Anywhere, there's a crowd, you stand out  
  
Can't you see why they can't ignore you  
  
If you wanna know, why I can't let go, let me explain to you  
  
That every dreams comes true  
  
With everything you do"  
  
And then he would get to be with Her. That is, if she felt the same way. Harry knew that She used to have a crush on him, but She had grown up since then, and She had got to know him. She probably realised what a dangerous person he was, and wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"It's every little thing you do  
  
That makes me fall in love with you  
  
There isn't a way that I could show you  
  
Ever since I've come to know you  
  
It's every little thing you say  
  
That makes me wanna feel this way  
  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
  
Cause it's every little thing you do"  
  
He smiled at Her, and much to his surprise, She smiled back. Did she know? As he sang, he gestured towards Her, and She nodded her head back, the smile ever-present. Harry could feel his cheeks go red, and She giggled.  
  
The audience leaned forward to see who Harry was blushing at. They couldn't believe it. Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister, was the crush object of the 'Boy Who Lived'! That would explain why he was always talking to her recently.  
  
"It's everything, everything you do  
  
That makes me fall in love with you  
  
It's everything, everything you say  
  
That makes me feel this way..."  
  
As the song finished and the audience began clapping, Ginny scrambled up on stage, and much to Harry's surprise, threw her arms around him. Fred and George cheered as their younger sister then proceeded to kiss him gently.  
  
Their cheers grew louder as the kiss developed, but then Neville came running up to remind Harry that it was Ron's turn next, and the kiss broke apart. Harry looked at Ron's fuming face, and gulped. Ginny kissed him quickly on the cheek, and returned to her seat, as Harry ran off the opposite side of the stage to Ron to get changed.  
  
  
  
Please reveiw. 


	4. Ron's Turn

A/N: Here you go. Next chapter. Song is Backstreet boys, All I have to give, and is again dedicated to Mark Barlow. I am sorta stuck on Seamus's turn but should be up in a few days.  
  
Ron's Turn  
  
  
  
Ron took to the stage. He didn't even have time to be furious at Harry for saying those things about his younger sister. He had to perform. He took centre stage. The four other boys came on and stood behind him, making a V shape.  
  
They were all wearing black trousers, with a shirt on top. Neville was wearing a white top underneath as was Dean. The shirts were all different colours, with Harry wearing blue, Seamus wearing red, Dean with yellow, Neville with orange, and Ron with. Well that was the problem.  
  
He pulled slightly at the clothing. Whose idea was it to wear these clothes? And why did he have to wear a bright green shirt.? It totally clashed with his hair. But he had to wear it as that was what they wore in the video for this song. This stupid song. He had only chosen it because it matched his feelings perfectly. Well that, and it was the only song he could think of that both he and Her knew.  
  
All of a sudden the introduction began playing. Ron pondered for a moment how Fred and George had managed to make electrical equipment work in the Hogwarts grounds. Before he could think of an answer it was time to start singing.  
  
"I don't know what he does to make you cry  
  
Or how he does make you smile  
  
I don't have a fancy car to get to you  
  
I'd walk a thousand miles"  
  
Ron had done well so far. He had remember all the words, even though he found it impossible to take his eyes off of Her. Her brown hair was making her hazel eyes look even more intense than possible. Ron thought that they were showing happiness, but he could never be quite sure with her. For all he knew, they could be shooting deadly death rays. But they would still looking beautiful, he would say.  
  
"I don't care if he buys you nice things  
  
Does his gifts come from the heart  
  
But if you were my girl  
  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart."  
  
He wish he didn't have so much competition for her. Not that she knew it, but the amount of boys that had been checking her out recently, it made Ron sick. Not that he could blame them. She seemed to have turned into a supermodel, almost overnight. How come he hadn't noticed it until 4th year. How come he only noticed, once someone else had his claws into her.  
  
"But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could give  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give"  
  
And it didn't help that that person happened to be a world-class quidditch player, as well as mega-rich, and with enough fame to rival Gildroy Lockhart. Just Ron's luck. How could he compete with that?  
  
"When you talk does it seem like he's not even  
  
Listening to a word you say, That's okay babe  
  
Just tell me your problems  
  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away"  
  
Of course, Ron knew that she always went to him for help with her problems. It's not like her boyfriend would be any help. He was usually the cause of all her troubles. He just wished he could be there for her, without having to be a backup.  
  
"Does he leave when you need him the most  
  
Do his friends get all his time  
  
Baby please I'm on my knees  
  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine"  
  
But she would never notice freckley old Ron. She would never realise that Ron's feelings for her went way past friendship. And he would never be able to tell her face to face. So maybe this idea of his brothers wasn't such a bad idea. He would still kill them though.  
  
"But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could give  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give."  
  
She was still sitting there, her face the same expression as it was at the start of the song. But then her face didn't always show her emotions. He knew that better than anyone. It was her eyes that showed you how she was feeling. But Ron couldn't quite place the emotion. It wasn't anger, but it wasn't happiness either.  
  
"Hey Girl,  
  
I don't want you to cry no more inside  
  
All the money in the world could never add up to  
  
All the love I have inside"  
  
She turned and whispered to Ginny, who was sitting next to her. Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron looked at his sister, wondering what She had said. Ginny mouthed "She thinks you're singing about someone else!" to her older brother.  
  
Ron was amazed. Someone as smart as her didn't realise, didn't know that he was singing about her! It was time for drastic action. He jumped off the stage, while still singing, and slowly but purposefully walked towards her. If the other boys were confused, they didn't show it, as they were each serenading their own loves.  
  
Hermione was taken back, however, when she realised that he was coming her way. Her cheeks turned pink and her left hand started trembling. He placed his hand on top of it, and knelt down on one knee in front of her.  
  
"But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give."  
  
A tear glistened in Hermione's eye, and he gently wiped it away with his hand. The song was ending so he thought he had better get back on stage. She understood now.  
  
"But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give  
  
To You!"  
  
As the song finished, Ron held out his hand to Hermione. She nodded her head in an unspoken agreement. Ron smiled. But before he could do anything else he was dragged back stage, just as the others had been, to get ready for their final song. Seamus, for Lavender. 


End file.
